Ice Cream Philosophy
by Goover
Summary: Magic Kaitou fic. One day Aoko introduces them all to ice cream philosophy. Things get out of hand a bit. Rated for bit of language.


Ice Cream Philosophy

By: Goover

The gang was eating ice cream one day when Aoko brought up ice cream philosophy. Hakuba snorted, Kaito looked intrigued, Akako stared at Aoko, Heiji stared at his ice cream as if it would start talking to him, Ran laughed ad wanted to know more, and Conan wondered what ice cream had to do with philosophy.

Aoko went on to explain that you could tell a lot about a person by what type of ice cream they got.

The group looked skeptically down at their ice cream.

"That sounds like something Sherlock Holmes would do!" said Conan excitedly.

"Well, then I'll start with you Conan!" Aoko brightly took a look at the not-quite-little-kid's ice cream. It was vanilla ice cream, in a cup, much to his dismay, (Ran wouldn't let him have a cone because he might drip) and had chocolate and nuts on top. The nice lady behind the counter even put a cherry on top.

"Hmm... Vanilla is the plainest, most boring flavors there is. It means you don't like having fun and are not adventurous in your tastes. The chocolate adds some mystery, means your sweet, and have a dark secret." Conan sweat dropped. "The nuts mean you have incredible intelligence, and the cherry adds a bit of Napoleon Complex. That means you don't like being short, Conan."

"I know what it means..." _"This works better then I thought!" _Conan looked kind of pissed off as he sat there, wishing he got strawberry instead.

"Oooh! Me next! Me next!" Kaito exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"No, I'm going to go in order, which means Ran is next!" Ran looked excited, while Kaito took to sulking.

"Ok Ran let me take a look at that." Ran had raspberry sorbet, also with chocolate, and some chocolate chips. "Alright, raspberry means you are both sweet and tart and have a bit of a temper. The chocolate means the same as Conan's, mystery, sweet, dark secret... The chocolate chips mean a rocky relationship with someone you miss very much."

"Wow." Ran sat and stared at her ice cream for a bit, thinking of Shinichi.

"Heiji, can I take a look at that?" Aoko didn't even want to call it ice cream. It was chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream mixed with mint chip, gummy bears, Reese's Peanut Butter Cup crumbles, fudge, caramel, and some sprinkles. "Wow... This one's going to be hard..."

Heiji grinned. He liked being difficult.

"Alright. I got it figured out!" Aoko said triumphantly. "Cookie dough for your child-like personality, mint chip because you can sometimes be a little cold and rough around the edges, gummy bears because you have a soft spot for –something-, the peanut butter cups because you just like peanut butter, fudge for when you get over dramatic about things, caramel cause you can be a sticky pain in the ass sometimes, and sprinkles for creativity."

"That was cool Aoko! Do Akako's next! Her ice cream is creepy!" Heiji bounced like an eager child, pointing one sticky finger towards Akako's... interesting... ice cream.

"Ug..." Aoko looked at the witch's ice cream. "Licorice for secrecy, mischief, and dark ways, the strawberry syrup for sexiness and I have no idea what **_THOSE_** are for. That's not a normal thing for ice cream..."

Akako giggles and took a bite.

The group shuddered.

"Hakuba, your ice cream please." Aoko examined the confection. Plain vanilla. "Uhh, Hakuba? You're boring, have little to no imagination, and have a bad taste in ice cream."

--0 "Thanks. I guess..." Hakuba glared at his ice cream, obviously unhappy.

"Sorry... It's just that... Vanilla is –boring-."

"..."

"Uhh... Ok. Kaito, its your turn."

Kaito had never looked so excited in his life.

"Don't pee yourself buddy." Heiji commented, still shoving his face full of ice cream.

"Ha ha. C'mon Aoko! Tell me my future through dessert!" Kaito jumped up and handed her his cone while bowing deeply.

"It doesn't tell the future..." mumbled Hakuba, still unhappy with the whole ice cream thing.

Aoko just laughed. She gingerly took the sticky mess and deeply concentrated on it. No one knows how she distinguished one thing from another.

After several minutes, she had it figured out. "Ok, I think that's cookie dough for your childish personality, the bubble gum for unexpectedness, rainbow swirl for mischief, gum drops for sweetness, fudge for your flair for dramatics, caramel for being a pain in the ass, sprinkles for creativity, berries for a spontaneous nature, the toffee bits for obscurity, pretzels for flexibility, and the brownie bits for surprise. Ha! Take that Sherlock!" Aoko looked pleased with herself.

Kaito looked a bit dumbfounded. "I am NOT a pain in the ass! Where did you get that from?"

"Dunno." Aoko said with a grin.

"Dunno?" mimicked Heiji.

"What are you, a parrot?"

"Of course he is! He's always repeating everything." Conan grumbled. Heiji glared at him.

"So... Did you have any idea what you were doing the whole time?" asked Akako. She smiled darkly and took another bite. Everyone shuddered again.

"Nope. No idea. I just made everything up as I went along."

"So THAT'S why you looked so fricken happy with yourself!" Kaito was outraged. And the Rainbow swirl was SURE to have something about his future in it!

"Yup. I tricked all of you." Aoko leaned back, obviously very pleased with herself.

"This only means one thing everyone." Kaito said with his trademark evil smile.

Heiji laughed. Conan looked confused. Ran started to slowly creep away. Akako yawned. Hakuba still stared very unhappily at his ice cream.

"You wouldn't dare." Aoko said with a glare that could knock a cow dead.

"Oh yeah. And no mops in site." Kaito's grim turned into something similar to the Grinch when he thought of stealing Christmas. He flipped her skirt and bellowed:

"**FOOD FIGHT!"**

Amazingly enough, everyone joined in, though the only one to be seriously hit was Hakuba. He got Kaito's ice cream right in his face. And Akako's. But no one talks about that.

Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, random. I just got the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone.

I eat ice cream like Kaito. :D

I have no idea if that is what everyone would get if they were given a choice. And all the ice cream personality stuff is kinda mumbo jumbo I came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the Kaitou Kid or Detective Conan characters. I do own some ice cream though. 


End file.
